


Roh Diamant 💎 (Ongoing)

by mumumuji



Series: Dark Period Drama HP [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Ballroom Dancing, Contracts, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love/Hate, Regency Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumumuji/pseuds/mumumuji
Summary: Miss Granger hopes to be engaged. But when Severus does not offer a ring quickly enough, she is whisked away under the guise of a Dark Contract by the very scoundrels she needed saving from. She decides to stay and inspire jealously in Severus by faking a relationship Draco. Her own heart betrays her when she begins to sympathize with the Malfoys.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Dark Period Drama HP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Scoundrel Draco Returns to Society

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This book is a 'sequel' to Rubin Heart on my page, however, it can be read as a stand-alone. It follows Draco's story.

Draco Malfoy had one certain principle: he would never kill.

It was an honorable principle for a boy. However at nearly 22 years of age, it had been naïve and rather unpractical for at least two reasons.

For one reason, he would be expected to fulfill his duty as a Death Eater and commit murder on schedule. A fate he was branded for on the night of his 16th birthday.

For the second, he had nearly murdered Miss Hermione Granger. This crime was at no fault of his own; he had been set-up by a wizard he loved and trusted. However, Hermione and all of London society thought of him a cold-blooded murderer and a scorned lover.

He could have revealed the true culprit, but he feared Hermione would not believe him. In grand part because she was nearly engaged to him. Therefore, he took to hiding in a secluded mountain cottage and hoped he would be ordained dead by the rest of the world and could live a life of solace.

As the Edelweiss flowers parted for his riding boots and broom, a blond figure Apparated on the distant doorstep.

This had struck the Young Malfoy as odd.

His father was finicky and hated travelling anywhere beyond his Peacock Gardens at their Manor in Wiltshire. Upon seeing his son, he extended his snaking arms into a living embrace only to be met with aversion.

“Lucius.”

Lucius Malfoy understood the bonds of family were not so easily broken and his son would eventually come around to forgive him. He made himself welcome into the tiny home, his Serpent Cane with diamond eyes leading the way.

“You have no House Elf?” Lucius examined the hastily tossed books and parchments on the dining table and scrunched his pointed nose at the scent of the month-old bedsheets sprawled in a heap.

“Bring me Dolly.”

Draco wished he could nail his beating heart to his chest. The tone indicated only one fate for his beloved House Elf and previous Governess – punishment.

“You are mistaken.”

Lucius roamed the room. His head rising above the council of leather binding on the walls. He looked to them for witness, but the books sealed their lips shut. Slowly, he intimidated them with chimes of anticipation.

“Really? No House Elf? Either you are a slave who enjoys the menial tasks of running a household or a liar. No Malfoy had ever been accused of the former.”

He shot his wand out of his pocket and the doors of the wooden wardrobe slammed open. Inside, the quivering figure of Dolly.

“Praise Lucifer, my son truly lives up to his name.”

Draco decided it would be less cruel for her to suffer at his hands than at his father’s.

“Bend down scum,” he forced out, his hand on his wand.

She hesitated, then bent as low as her ailing back would allow her. With every inch, she huffed and eventually, crocodile tears fell from her eyes. Draco bit back his own.

When she’d been his House Elf, Lucius would have her forehead grazing the immaculate floors of the Manor. “Do you not bow so low for your new Master?”

“N-no my Revenance.”

Fueled by the burst of adrenaline from his previous objection, Draco intervened.

“Father you are scaring her.”

 _Father._ Lucius repeated the name Draco had just called him. Draco always used it when he was in fear of the incoming. Now, he was afraid for Dolly’s life. He turned to Dolly for explanation.

“You speak boldly for a Servant.”

Draco knew this day would come and instructed the Elf on how to refer to her Master for less punishment. The quickest way to his mercy was through Lucifer himself.

“Y-your Revenance, I bows not low. Th-the Low Ruler Lucifer say ‘do not bows low, for the b-bold is raise by Satan’. Dolly only want to please your Reverence.”

Lucius considered the words. Only his son could have taught the Elf such proper dialect, no less.

“You’ve never read a word in your life Dolly, but if I consider you’d glanced at even a fraction of the Damned Scriptures, you would have noted the complete saying:

**Do not bow so low, for the Bold are raised by Satan. Heaven’s Darkest Angel became Hell’s brightest MorningStar. However beware, the ones who burn the brightest often wither the quickest.**

And you, dear Dolly, are very close to withering.”

Now he turned to Draco.

“My son, how soft you’ve become without the presence of a witch. Had I not suggested but two viable options last year?”

“Neither Miss Granger nor Miss Weasley interested me.”

Lucius leaned on the cane, the raven head gawking at Dolly, who had once again resumed her place hiding behind the curtains.

“And who interests you? Surely not Miss Parkinson?”

He thought back to his own deceased wife.

“You think I would have married your mother had she been as malignant a spirit as Miss Parkinson?”

“Hadn’t you?”

Draco eased his way to the wardrobe, hoping that by changing the subject, he would be able to distract his father and hide Dolly. Lucius was lost in blissful reminiscence.

“Your mother, praise Lucifer, was the Godliest woman I knew. Beneath her dark exterior, her heart had been kind and warm. Nothing like Bellatrix or the incubi that are the other Black sisters. She had a devotion towards children and family that I have not encountered in any other witch.”

Draco stood in front of Dolly, shoving her gently behind the wardrobe, but the stubborn Elf only shuddered at his touch. He wished he could tell her he was saving her and not assaulting her further. Though he understood this was hard to believe with the way he had spoken to her moments ago.

“And that is the exact reason I’d married her. She made me want to be worse to make her shine brighter. Filthier than a thousand sinner’s hands. Every night when I’d lie beside her warm body, her fingers brushing my hair, I vowed to myself that tomorrow, I would sink my claws into every mortal I encountered. Every kiss from her mouth made me want to spit into the face of goodness. Every time we made love, I wanted to drive my wand into the flesh of some unsuspecting godly man.”

He savored the words with such passion that he’d nearly driven himself into ecstasy on his memories alone.

“That, my dear son, is what a wife should be. A woman so good, that by her presence, you’d want to bite into the Forbidden Fruit of Desire. Like Eve had encouraged her Adam, Miss Granger could have inspired you to pull up your collar and take mount of your true calling: serving our Dark Underlord. Such is the role of the future Mrs. Malfoy.”

Now it had made sense. Lucius Malfoy had arrived with the sole mission of suggesting Draco win back Hermione Granger from his Godfather. Luckily, Severus Snape was the wizard in question and he would not allow for it.

“She had been claimed.”

Lucius laughed. “Claimed? Well since we talk of Scripture, let me also remind you that Lucifer (praise him) also said:

**May the strongest Sinner lay claim to his prize for the Strong inherit the Kingdom of Hell.**

Severus may be strong, but he is no Malfoy. The question is, are you?”

Draco escorted his father to the door. “There are more witches in London besides Miss Granger.”

“Then I gather The Daily Prophet is not delivered to this slum of a village. All of London had been captivated with her! _Brightest Witch of her Age. Shamed the Malfoys- England’s Most Powerful Pureblood Family._ How sweet would be the taste of revenge if you were to marry Ms. Granger and publically expose her and Severus. _”_  
  


“Wizards talk father. Can’t you forget this incident?”

“Forget? That Severus owes me for tricking me twice. The scoundrel! First, for promising to marry you to Miss Granger, then to Miss Weasley. Thrice if you count denying me the pleasure of watching him rot in Azkaban.” He pouted and scrunched his brows. “That’s hardly a friendly act, don’t you think?”

His gaze fell on the dirty mat. Draco’s riding boots and broom in a heap from his morning ride. Lucius hummed. He turned towards the shelves where Dolly was hidden.

“It’s getting a bit mouthy. House Elves have a tendency to cause trouble if not occupied,” he warned. “As do young wizards whose only goal in life is to escape society and live as recluses.”

Draco stood firm in his decision to refuse his father.

“Then we are well worth each other, Dolly and I.”

“I wasn’t offering you a replacement Elf, only advice on how to tame your current one. Though now that I think of it, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.”

_Avada Kedavra._

The curse flushed back to the wall as the cadaver of the House Elf hit the floor with a gentle thud. Draco held back his anger, knowing rage would only give his father more fuel for hatred.

“Now that this is settled, I hope you occupy yourself with Hermione Granger. It would be a shame to let her go to waste in Severus’ hands. I’ve grown quite fond of her, you know?”

He turned and walked down the steps and through the grasses. Grabbing the bull by the horns, Draco whipped his wand out and cast a spell. Lucius, who was no seasoned fowl, already had his wand at the ready and struck the boy down to his feet.

“This is more like it.” He grinned and prepared himself for Draco’s next Hex.

“I may be a Malfoy in name, but the violence ends with me.”

Lucius was enjoying himself very much. His son, trained by himself and his scoundrel friend Severus, proved to be a worthy opponent.

Draco, tears stinging his face, screamed and threw himself into the whip. He could not bear to go back into the cottage, live there knowing how he could not protect Dolly. Knowing exactly where her body made its final bow. He struck and the wooden house set ablaze. In front of it, Draco stood ablaze.

“It has already begun, dear Draco. Don’t you see? You will burn everything you touch.”

  
His words stung a deep part of Draco as he knew they were true. And his whole life, he had proved no less a villain than any of his ancestors. Even if he’d moved to the edge of the Earth, evil would still follow him. Evil was within his very soul. You could take the Malfoy out the family, but never the family out of Draco Malfoy.

He collapsed to the ground, sobbing into the Earth. A hand grazed his shoulder and the flames disappeared.

“There, there…cry it out my boy. I will miss the old girl myself. However, you know she was suffering with that back of hers. How cruel would it be to let her live in pain.”

Draco sobbed. He knew.

“You fall apart so easily. Much like me in my youth, before I met your mother.”

Even though he was faltering, and shaking like an autumn leaf, his father’s touch was welcoming. The strong hands running through his hair made him sob less and less until he curled up in silence. As he did, droplets of blood fell from his father’s nose and stained Draco’s sleeve. The sounds of wind whistling through the trees, the warmth of his father’s cape as it covered his shoulders.

“You know, I am not immune to your own feelings towards her. And I hope that you will allow yourself to admit them, at least to please your dying father. Or else I will take matters into my own hands.”  
  


Draco’s heartbeat slowed. Perhaps due to the thought of his father threatening Hermione, perhaps to the fear he’d do far worse.

“You are not a boy anymore. No use spending your days like a vagabond, flying through the Alps on your broomstick. It is time to understand how the world views you. You are a Malfoy in name. A Malfoy on parchment. To the rest of the world, a Malfoy in act. The sooner you accept it, the happier you will be. Society’s attitudes will not spare you, no matter how much goodness you put out into the world. I say this because I love you.”

He rose to his feet.

“Come, the tea is getting cold.”

And Draco followed, even though he knew the tea was under stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,  
> Yes, I have reduced and edited this chapter as there is no reason for it to have been as long as it was. I have watched really wonderful workshops on Youtube from Film Courage and Diane Callahan and decided to put their advice into practice. A more character-focused chapter with a quicker pace and more brevity.  
> I do still really love the first story Rubin Heart and I was really excited to write the sequel despite anouther project I have planned. Enjoy!


	2. Mr. Malfoy's Indecent Proposal

Miss Hermione Granger was charming one stubborn curl into her updo. Where one coiffed into the chignon, another ribbon loosened down her neck. A young neck that should have been fervent with kisses from her beloved was tighter than the letters that had come from her quill onto the parchment.

Said questionable parchment was lying on the writing desk. It was a letter from Ginevra Weasley (now Krum). She finally had the nerve to write her back, apologizing for being a horrible friend. Horrid indeed. Gin had whisked her from her quiet life in London to Durmstrang Academy in Norway. There, she married Viktor Krum, her beloved and the two escaped under their noses, leaving Hermione and Severus to deal with the aftermath: a lawsuit from the Malfoys (whose son Draco was to marry Ginny).

No longer catering to the whims of the witch, Hermione had written her a rather scalding response. The response could have been softer had she been well kissed and loved. However, Severus was not an incredibly affectionate suitor and kept a very respectable distance. She respected his decision to not temper with her emotions and let their relationship develop naturally; however, she would have welcomed the wilderness gladly.

However, Ginny’s letter was not the one the owl brought. Ginny had slipped it under her door when Hermione refused to open it for the third time. Now the redhead was downstairs preparing for a most engaging event that was to begin in a few moments.

The letter that disturbed her was floating before her nose so that she could make sense of the immaculate script. It read:

> **_Acceptable Hermione Jean Granger,_ **
> 
> **_The High Court of Wizengamot has made the official decision to revoke your innocence concerning the incident the night of Thursday April 16 th._ **
> 
> **_The subject, Mr. Malfoy, has stated that the wounds you have inflicted on his behalf during the fire at Wilhelm Abedasher’s Policlinic for Dead Animals are far too great to be pardoned. Too great - unless a concession is made._ **
> 
> **_The High Court invites you to a hearing this coming 19 th to discuss the exact concessions._ **

No doubt Severus had received a similar letter. He had been there the night of the attack and rescued her when Draco set the entire building ablaze. However Severus had not seen her, only promised to meet her tonight.

She knew he could not weasel his way out of coming. Tonight was the night he signed the papers and handed them over to Viktor Krum and Ginevra Weasley so that they could take over the estate in Norway for themselves.

However, today marked an important day for her and Severus. It had been nearly a year since last Litha (summer) where they’d met at the Wealsey’s cookout. And since then, Severus had made no attempts at proposing or suggesting the next steps for their relationship. Now he was without a home, she was still visiting the Diggorys’ and they would need to decide if their next living arrangements would consist of one home or more.

Hermione hoped it would be the former. She had grown tired of waiting. Severus had been very generous in every respect except in romance and courtship. It would not hurt to receive a ring instead of a new wand or set of books.

She would have to make do with her current hairstyle as it was. She would hardly be the center of attention and the Newlywed Krums would be the talk of the town.

\--

Severus’ estate was charmed very thoroughly by Viktor for the upcoming event. There had been a lot to charm, and Viktor was now sprawled in a chair with exhaustion while his wife Ginny chirped with the guests about how much work she’d put into the old ruin.

The guests at the ball had been Professor Snape and Krum’s fellow teachers, Ginny’s adoring Quidditch teammates and the entire Wesley dynasty.

The orchestra was levitating in the air and playing some jazzy beat. The crowd parted into partners leaving Hermione all alone. She looked to the door and brushed the faces in the crowd, sighing. She made her rounds of the room, once again relying on a helping of imported wine and whiskey to keep her company. She would tame the unlikely habit when her beloved decided to show up on time, and he had no right scolding her drinking habits if he wasn’t here.

She began to play her game again, taking one drink every time someone complimented Ginny’s exquisite silver engagement gown and one appetizer when someone congratulated Krum on securing a match.

Or was it two drinks for a compliment and three for a pat on the wizard’s back. She counted her fingers and realized there were at least twelve. Vowing to review her knowledge of Muggle math after she was done nursing her hangover the next morning she found a suitor waiting on her with open hand.

“May I?”

* * *

Lucius Malfoy. She didn’t have to think twice about who invited him: the bride’s mother.

“Don’t refuse me, dear, until we talk of the letter.”

“So let’s-, let’s- talk of it now,” Hermione said as firmly as she could. “On another, hand-, hand-, Severus…”

“My bird,” Lucius charmed her and the effects of the alcohol wore down, “no wonder Severus is so enchanted with you. He’d always liked saving little sick things.”

Now she was painfully aware that Lucius Malfoy did not care if Severus was here or not. This could only mean that Severus had not received the letter, else he would be here with her. She knew her beau cared little for signing contracts or attending balls, however, if the matter concerned a friend and his woman, he would have arrived last night when Hermione had first received the print.

“Pity you are alone. Can I invite you to dance, or would you like to continue your stroll?”

“I’d like neither.”

“Please Miss Granger, I would not attack you in broad night in the middle of a crowded room. Besides, I can see Arthur already spotted us, the old fox.” Arthur Weasley immediately looked away when Lucius shot him a death stare.

“If you are uncomfortable, I can leave.”

She informed him that she would rather him go.

“As you wish. But let me ask you Miss Granger, do you know where Severus is at this exact moment?” She did not, but her partner surely had. She would find out at all costs.

“I’m not against dancing.”

She reasoned he could not harm her if they were dancing in the middle of the crowded floor rather than strolling behind the curtains.

* * *

Lucius did not enjoy the music, but admitted it was rude to inflict his own tastes during another couples’ night. Two firm hands, one for her left and right, they danced the jig. A very tasteful and tense jig to the Jazz band.

Lucius’ Snake Cane danced as well: bobbing up and down to the drums beside her owner. Hermione found it amusing and cracked a smile. The Chaperone Serpent winked it diamond eye at her and flicked its tongue. Lucius’ lips spread into a smile as well and he too winked his eye at her. This, Hermione, did not find amusing and turned her attention to the crowd.

Lost in the change of beat, she found Lucius’ hand gripping her back as she nearly tripped over her heels.

“You aren’t here to claim me from Severus?” she asked. The Malfoys were not to skirt around the subject, and she was not scared of catching Lucius off guard.

“I’d be tempted to, although I doubt you are fond of greasy old wizards.” he followed her gaze into the ballroom.

“Only when they do not attempt to sue and kill me.”

“This leaves such a small percentage of us,” Lucius said and pouted. “Severus would not fit the bill.”

Severus would never hurt her. Or would he? She could not be certain of the true extent of his power.

“What payment do you seek then for your concessions?”

“Patience! I am only getting started!” The man spun her around to the center of the room and they danced for the next song. When he had his fill of amusement, he led her off to the side. Hermione would have enjoyed it less had Severus taken her dancing more often.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a rich man who did not need galleons or possessions. The amount of attention, affection and affect that could be bought by the gentleman was astonishing. He had been changing the topic and commenting on the party to Molly and Arthur with Hermione in tow. Molly was giving Hermione a rather cross look that was met by an equal one on Hermione’s behalf.

Now that he’s established himself among all the guests and made it clear to Hermione that he wouldn’t attack her in some dark corner of the room, he led her to the side. It was also clear he would not be leaving her presence.

“Bird, no need to look so shy, you look simply marvellous.” Lucius’ complemented her in a dignified tone that made Hermione readjust her sleeve. The comment was not about her dress, it was about the way she was looking for her counterpart who was inexcusably late.

“You’re standing on my dress.” She referred to his cane, which was nowhere near the ankle trimming, olive cloth.

“Apologies.” The Serpent on the cane bowed gallantly alongside him and hopped to his heel.

“One from Silvers and one from me. What I’m about to ask of you will require effort on your part.”

“Which is?”

“I’d like you to marry my son and I’d like Severus to know nothing of it.”

Her Dark Haired wizard, dressed in his teaching clothes, walked in this inopportune moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, dear reader, it appears that Miss Hermione Granger has caught the attention of the elder Mr. Malfoy, but at what cost? And Mr. Severus Snape, where can he be at such an hour when his dame is caught in the teeth of the serpent? Surely he has a good enough excuse to exempt him from being at her side during a most INDECENT proposal on his behalf?


	3. Mr.Snape fails Ms.Granger

Severus Snape saw his Hermione beckoned into a corner, red as a summer plum and in deep conversation with the Snake. He dove in despite the fact that Hermione had been red from the vigorous dancing and deeply intrigued by what Lucius Malfoy was about to tell her.

“Lucius.”

His forename was bastardized twice this week: first by his son, and now by Severus. Hermione not referring to him by name at all made her climb to the top of his list of favourites and he sided with her protectively. After all, she was his future daughter-in-law.

“Our Raven swoops in to save his little bird.”

Severus expects Hermione to run to his side, but she waits there by the blonde gentleman in an almost devoted style. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Your job.” Lucius gestured towards the room, the guests enjoying themselves thoroughly. His weak-minded friend did not realize young ladies await these sorts of events with great impatience and want to be wooed.

“But tonight was my turn on the rounds,” Severus clarified in a defeated tone.

“I know,” Lucius replied and placed his hands on the cane and arched his back. The dancing had also not done well for his poor joints. He too was tired of being a gracious cavalier.

“We’re leaving Hermione.”

The witch was curious to hear the rest of Lucius’ proposition and enjoying seeing the rise in Severus’ usually common demeanour, therefore did not give.

“What is the meaning of this? Hermione, surely you don’t think-“

Hermione did not listen to the rest of the phrase as she felt rather heated. She did not enjoy being talked down to and this was exactly the type of tone Severus had now. For all his gallantry, he was rather paternal and at times impending. She was very thankful that Lucius interjected on her behalf.

“Let the Bird speak for herself.”

“Not in these matters and not to you-“

“And why not to him?” Hermione stepped up, though his dislike was perfectly clear. Lucius and Severus have had very complicated relations. She wanted to see the exact point where Severus would break that very ruby-hard exterior of his. “I’m staying until I hear exactly what he says.”

“You expect me to wait?”

“Only _you_ expect that of others.” It was true, Severus had expected a lot from her almost treating her like a bird who could not fend for herself. How quickly Lucius' valour struck her tongue. No wonder the wizard was influential in the Parliament.

Severus’ look suggested that they would have a very long talk when they arrived upstairs that morning.

\--

The talk was held after the guests had departed, the contract to hand the estate to Ginny and Viktor- signed and the last ounce of Severus’ wine spilled on his cloaks. He charmed it vigorously until it changed from red to blue to rose.

“I could have done it for you,” Hermione said. Now she had been resting her feet on the ottoman by the window.

“You’ve done enough already, as usual.”

Hermione flicked her wand and the stain absolved itself. Looking at the clean frock, Severus scowled even more and charmed it back on – an aquamarine blotch spreading all down his front. He did this mainly out of spite and because he did not enjoy being doted on.

“What did Lucius tell you?”

“If you’d come earlier, you’d have heard the conversation yourself.”

Why was the witch so mouthy today?

“I let you know I was a conference and then I had my summer session rounds.”

“No one could have taken over them?”

Severus sat on an opposite chaise as the witch as she had spread herself over the entire sofa. “Department head has its responsibilities.”

“And my responsibilities are to sit around here and wait for you? Severus, it isn’t fair.”

“Unfair? You are free to work as you please and where you want. Am I denying you?”

He did not understand that Hermione was referring to the static job that was their relationship.

“There are jobs back in England," she began.

England? Severus could hardly believe that taxidermists were only needed in the United Kingdom. Hermione was clearly starting an argument, but he would not fall for her manipulations. Could she not find a closer job? What he failed to realize was that Hermione had moved across the pond simply to be with him and was living here for nearly a year without so much as a promise ring.

“For example, I could go to Wiltshire.”  
  


“Wiltshire? The Snake offered you a job at Malfoy Manor?”

“He enjoys hunting.” Obviously, Lucius does. But to ask Hermione to stuff his peacocks is starting to make the stain on his chest seem like the least of his concerns.

“He can afford any taxidermist in England,” he said with a sting. As though money was the only reason she’d choose to leave him.

“He chose me.”

Severus knew exactly why, to spite him. And Hermione was falling for the heist. She was deadest to go and nothing would stop her.

“His guest rooms are cold.”

“God Severus, that’s all you can think of? Not the fact that I’ll be staying with the wizard who sent us to court and now wants to- wants to-“

 _Marry me to his son._ The words were stuck in her chest. She gripped her lips, but they sealed themselves.

“You’re free to do as you please. We are unmarried.”

Did she sense jealousy? Why on earth would he be jealous of the Malfoys?

Hermione did not want to be free from him. She wanted him to give her an answer, a decision. But she should have known better than to pressure Severus to do anything. Once more, she tried to release the details of Lucius’ contract to Severus, but the traitorous rascals would not submit to her. The look on her face was so pained that Severus reached over to comfort her. Hermione pushed him away.

“You said yourself that you wanted to wait.”

Not a year. Although Hermione already had her answer. Severus did not want her for more than his passé between Defense classes. And passé is a word used sparingly as he was too careful not to take liberties with the young woman. Their relationship, more a friendship with mutual respect and attraction, but without the throws of lust or passion.

“I want you.”

She immediately regretted the words as soon as she uttered them. Once she had said a similar set to a Ronald Weasley. The young boy was flattered, however not inspired to love her more firmly.

However, she was still intrigued and rather heated from her very exciting evening and dance with the enemy. Severus began to lean in, his dark eyes filling with intention. His hands resting on the edges of the chair and keeping an unwanted distance from her chest. Now his smell lingering by her nose.

Fresh robes. Now, wait a minute? If he had been planning on changing before coming to the dance, why had he not worn his formal ones? Lucius's words swam to the forefront of her mind. _Do you know where Severus is at this exact moment?_ Then she remembered that it was Saturday, and he did not have evening rounds on Saturdays.

“I don’t want you to regret this tomorrow morning,” he said, smelling the whiff of alcohol on her breath. He reached to take her to bed. She let him as she knew the letter was upstairs and if she was unable to explain the details of her and Lucius’ contract in words, at least he would read it in the letter.

\--

The noise of the party died down in the distance. Ginny and Viktor met them in the hall. The wizards exchanged knowledgable glances as both were leading their dames to their appropriate chambers after the nights’ festivities.

“Gospodin Snape, breakfast is being later tomorrow.” He smiled very wide and adjusted the sleeping Ginny in his arms.

“I will not be joining you,” Severus relied dryly and knocked Hermione’s hand off his own as he threw her up like a sack of potatoes. Hermione was no longer in the mood to be carried to bed and slipped back to her feet. All romantic thoughts thwarted by their harsh words.

“Where are you going?”

Severus continued leading her past the counterparts to the East Wing. When they’ve reached an appropriate distance, he informed her he had business at the Academy. Hermione allowed him to believe his own lie and pushed the door to her room. She approached the dressing table, the curling wand still floating above the table and Lucius’ Ministry Letter there. As expected, Severus grabs for it.

“You opened this?”

“Of course.”

“You only tell me about this now?” As if he’d been around earlier. “You should have owled me as soon as you opened it.”

“You have the same one.”

Severus stared at it, reading it as if for the first time. His lips were unmoving. “What did Lucius tell you?”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and again, a grunt exited.   
  


The situation looked exactly so to Severus. Hermione angered at something he'd done (whatever that was) had made a contract with his friend to strike back at him. Only that friend's son, Draco Malfoy had nearly killed Hermione in a fire set at her very own shop. 

“You forgive so easily? The incident was only months ago.”

“Im trying to tell you!” She reached for her quill and began writing the details of the contract, but as she did, her hand glowed in black and a mark appeared. Severus grabbed for it. A Dark Mark in the shape of a serpent on it. Branded by his Snake friend.

“I hope you had fun dancing, _bird.”_ He snarled and reached for his wand to counter the magic.

She flinched her hand away. The evening too much to take. The Ministry letter, Gin’s half-hearted apology, Lucius dancing with his Serpent Cane, Severus arriving late, Severus’ temper- treating her like some bird in the briar. When it was Molly Weasley looking at her with sympathy, it was excusable, but now by the man she loved…it was insulting. She reached her hand back over and let him distract himself while she held back the tears.

“Its no use,” she managed to say when she reminded herself that Severus was only trying to help.

“It latched on quite strongly.” He ran the light through the scales. “Part of you wanted to be cursed?”

“Of course.” She had hoped that by accepting the deal she’d be able to stir his heart to make a decision but now realized that she may have made a terrible mistake.

“I should have known the Weasleys had fools for friends.” He grumbled as none of his usual counter curses worked on the mark. He cast a more painful one.

Hermione flinched her hand and her snake snapped across his chin. His eyes shot up and he winced. He held it back down gently and firmly and tried to think of what other remedy he hadn’t tried.

She rose from her seat and stood by the doorway. He wasn’t finished. “I also have an early morning.”

Her haughty stance and loose curls, zinging in the air made him smile despite the severity of the situation. His laugh, completely infuriating to her.

“Where do you think you’re going? No, not to Lucius’? If you startle him in the morning with your hair like that, he’d have a fit and die right then and there.”

“ _Anywhere_ is better than here with you. Good luck at your _meeting_.” She crossed her arms.

Realizing it was futile to argue, he tucked his wand away. 

“I have some antidotes in my office.” He gave her one final look before she shut the door. Knowing Severus well, he would not wait until the morning. In fact, he was probably on his way to the Dumstrang Academy right now to fetch the correct ingredients.

However, she wanted to make a point. When Severus arrived back, and that would be in a few hour's time, she would be at the Transcontinental Apparition Terminal with her suitcase and not a single galleon to her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, Ms. Granger had made a most terrible mistake in trifling with Lucius Malfoy. To her lack of awareness, the wizard had set his eyes on a far greater goal. What will happen at the Manor?


	4. Malfoy’s binding contract

Bird she may be, but Hermione Granger did not deserve to be chastised by Severus. He was older, but not much wiser if he thought this was the way to her heart. Hermione had always prided herself on being witty and a quick learner. Now, she had a plan. She Apparated to England and made two important stops before visiting the Malfoys.

The first- to her friend Auror Harry who had not been happy to be awoken so early on a Saturday. He worked for the Ministry and would escort her to the meeting for safety.

The second-to their mutual friends: the Diggorys. Claudia and Amos served them a rather filling breakfast which made Harry forget his fatigue. Their pups: Pip and Frodo yelped happily at Hermione’s feet as she chewed on the bacon and eggs.

With so full a stomach, she felt rather uncomfortable refusing Lucius’ crumpets and finger sandwiches at his afternoon tea party. Lucius took no notice and continued offering around refreshments with the flick of a wand.

“Sugar?” He asked as if the white cubes would sweeten the tone of the gathering.

Draco’s expression looked sourer than the lemon curd pie on his plate. He picked at the dessert with such intensity while glaring at her. She picked at her own cherry tart with equal distaste.

\--

Then a visitor started the Peacock gardens and caused an array of blue-green feathers to scatter over the grasses. His heavy boots, laced so tight the laces screamed, collapsing the soil and tearing through the heavy doors with the slash of his wand. Severus Snape had come to claim his witch and no Fowl or Foe could lessen the lustful taste of revenge.

“Lucius.”

Thrice Bastardized, the Snake Cane slithered to his owner’s wrist and squinted its diamonds.

“Severus,” the bastard replied, “you’re just in time for tea.”

Harry lowered his hand to his wand. Lucius lowered the sugar bowl. Severus tightened his shoulders. Draco stole a glance at Hermione and shattered his teacup on the floor. Hermione did not notice; her attention was focused on her Dark Haired wizard.

“Your clumsy son continues to disappoint,” Severus stated.

“As do your manners," Lucius retorted.

Draco made himself known. “You speak as if I’m not here.”

“Shut up, boy.”

Lucius could handle insults tainting his pristine estate, his lavish robes and even his peacocks, but not his son.

  
“For a moment Severus, I’d almost forgotten whose house you were in…speaking to my son like that.”

The intensity rising, one that could not have been caused by this unfortunate indecent alone. No, the Malfoys and Snape have been long feuding and it was evident now to all members of the table who sat crucified on all four corners and ready to strike.

“And I’d like to remind you in whose presence you speak of...unless you don’t consider Ms. Granger a lady-witch?” He retaliated.

Severus took deep strides on the onyx marble, scattering dirt along the glaring reflection of his dark billowing capes. Lucius, clod in shades of emerald, declared war on him. Auror Potter balanced in between.

Only Draco Malfoy stood before Hermione Granger, his pine capes smelling of the crisp morning mountain air from his morning flight. With a sigh, she turned away the deepening wool to reveal her beloved against his old friend.

The world changed forever for the two friends over one brown-haired witch. Now the pine of Draco’s cape turned from green to gold from the sparks of magic retaliating across the sitting room. Cutting through the air, strands of black, blonde, and grey intertwined on the floor.

“Enough!” Draco’s voice barely a whisper above the bass of strikes.

“Take the witch away!”

With one swift motion, Hermione Granger’s hand was intertwined with Draco’s and she found herself being whisked away from the room. The teacups stained with blood and the fine silken napkin shouting _Forfeit_ as they ran up the snaking staircases. Hermione barely had time to hike up her robes as she skidded over Toodles the House Elf. Draco gritted a curse through his teeth.

“Watch out, Mudblood!” The memories of Dolly (his previous House Elf) lying in a cold heap below the curtain still fresh in his memory. He reached for her hand again, but her other had been captured by a now bloodied Snape.

“She comes with me, runt.” With that, Severus’ boot pounds the head of blonde hair across the ground.

At that moment, Hermione felt a whiff of pity for the boy. A sense of siding. Over the past two days, she’d been tossed around like a fresh butcher’s cut and her safety was no longer an intervention to her pride.

“Apologize.”

“To the runt?”

“To me Severus. I told you I was handling the situation. Harry was helping me. Besides, I’m the one stupid enough to strike the deal with Lucius, I should be the one to pay for it.”

He curses her out. The witch now holding her wand straight at him.

“I was stupid enough to fall for Malfoy’s-, Malfoy’s- trick and now I have to bear the consequences of my decisions.”

Hermione once more tried to utter the outline of their agreement, but the words would not exit her lips.

Draco looked up. He had not thought Hermione to be the virtuous type of pay for her own transgressions. The way she stood with her wand pointed at Severus, drew a chord of respect on his behalf (even if that respect was based on a rather stupid decision). For Severus was right and his father would not be kind to the witch beyond his needs.

“I am staying here until the end of the, the-.”

It really appeared that Hermione did not want to reveal why she had come to the Malfoys. As much as she tried to reveal the truth of her curse, the words would not leave her lips.

”When you’ve finished being a bird, let me know.” Severus wiped away his losses and turned to Lucius and Harry who were not far behind.

“Lucius, if you touch but one hair on her head, I will make sure every one of your precious peacocks roast on the pikes of this Manor.”

“I’m not particularly fond of my fowl.”

One final parting look and Severus’ saddened eyes dissolve into the gothic columns of the hall. Hermione traces their outline long after the warmth of his body is gone.

Harry stands breathless beside and charmed Hermione’s bruised knee.

Lucius began, “Miss Granger, you are welcome to leave at any time.”

“I’d rather not follow him.” Severus looked particularly wounded by what he’d witnessed and needed time to heal his wounds.

“You mean, you’d like to stay here, on your own account.”

Draco shot her an expression of caution, which she (again) did not catch for she agreed with Lucius.

“Then it is settled. Hermione agrees to stay and carry through with the contract. Now she belongs to the Malfoy family until 3 months are through.”

No one moved and only Draco clenched his jaw.

“You see, Miss Granger, it is rather simple. The conditions of our contract could only become valid once you’ve given your consent formally and in form of a Ministry worker.” He glanced over at Harry. “Thank you for coming.”

At that moment, Hermione wished she truly had been a bird who could spread its wings and fly into the distance. What had she agreed to and how could she have been fooled so easily? To think she made the very conditions for her demise.

“I assumed…”

“That’s the crux! You know what becomes of those who assume? If you had shared the contract with Harry, he would have told you the papers were fake. A simple trick of the mind.”

Lucius summoned the letter from her robe pockets and charmed the print on the page. Indeed, if the letter was held upside-down a new set of words were printed accordingly:

**By verbally agreeing, the recipient of this contract agrees to all terms and conditions implied by the sender.**

Hermione was horrified and Harry could not contain his own shock. Ministry orders did not allow him to interfere with a lawful agreement. Only Draco stood stumped as before as if he had suddenly lost all speech.

“No need to gape bird, it’s a beginner's mistake. The Devil is really in the details. Let’s hope you aren’t so careless with my pets.”

Harry could not stop Lucius from dancing the jig with Hermione up the snaking stairs. Only this jig was rough and rather menacing. The trail of blonde hair blinds her as they shuffle through the corridors to a large room. The Snake Cane gleams at her and slithers its tongue. _Foolish Miss Granger._

For a brief second, Hermione had wished the hand dragging her upstairs had been Draco’s. At least it was not he who subjected her to this terrible fate. And his hand was rather soft and he smelled much more pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the Malfoys malignant or is there some softness behind their rock hard exterior? Ms. Granger had been quite foolish despite being the brightest witch of her age. Though with wizards so charming, it would be equally difficult for the reader to react otherwise. What will happen next to our lovely protagonist?


	5. Mr Snape Destroys all Chance of Love

At the crossroads of indecision (or rather, harsh determination), Hermione Granger was sure of only one thing: her life needed to change. Promptly.

She’d been called by many names: a bird, a fool, a witch. Be as it was, she would not allow herself to be led by her hems into oblivion. She would be smarter.

Halfway up the stairs, the mad man Lucius was stopped by his son who reminded him to use his Blood Pressure Charms. He laughed and apologized profusely for turning Hermione’s hand beet-red. The Snake Cane gave a pitiful stare. Not wanting to disturb the family’s nerves, she helped Draco escort him to his rooms. She did not want to allude to her sure escape within the next hour.

Afterwards, she was able to conjure some important information from the wizard about the Dark Contract. She was used to the surly attitude wizards had when minorly inconvenienced, but unlike Severus, Draco had volunteered the details freely.

“Says right here.” He charmed the letter and turned it sideways so a new script appears. “Three days a week at the Malfoy Manor until 3 months are up.”

“And if I am not?”

“It doesn’t say.” She looked through the text once more. Then turned it to all sides with the same charm.

Then it stung her. The eldest Malfoy was deranged. No healthy wizard’s room smelled of decay. At closer glance, his skin was paler than bone and the bags under his eyes - like pools of ink. His contract unfinished due to his condition. The wizard had likely forgotten to add half the terms in his delirium.

As soon as the hollow of the corridors had fallen asleep, she made her hasty escape.

Her heart tumbled down the steps of the snaking staircase and her laced boots hit the trembling grasses- running. The wind snuck under her robes and pulled her to the edge of the clearing.

As she ran, she did not notice the blonde head of hair flickering at the window. For an instant, Draco thought he heard the wards shudder, but wrote it off on a Wild Thestral sneaking in to find its mate.

The wards shook a nearby branch and a red birdling tumbled to the ground. The last breath of life escaping its beak trampled by smoking, black hooves.

\--

Hermione did not pride herself much until the Diggory’s home was painted on the horizon. As she Apparated to the aged country home, one thought had swirled its way into the pit of her insecurities. _Where had Severus been the night of Ginny and Viktor’s ball?_

From that web, many more questions.

_Why did he change into new teaching robes? Was he doing his rounds? What had Lucius suspected him of?_

In truth, she only knew so much of his past. Once, long ago, he had served a Dark Lord and had betrayed his only friend to meet her untimely death. Those days were long behind him. So she thought.

It was those very suspicions that led her to the sitting room window where a heated discussion was taking place over several floating cups of coffee.

“Severus, you mean to say you left the poor witch alone in that…that… Snake Pit,” Amos roared. “To think I almost gave my blessing to you!”

Hermione had not seen him so upset. Even the pups, Pip and Frodo were growling at the raised tones. They circled the sofa and bumped against the bookshelves causing several editions to tumble to the floor.

“I know very well Lucius won’t hurt her. The wizard is sick beyond cure and his son is a coward who wouldn’t so much as hurt a bird. The Ministry has set wards over the Manor and any transgression would be promptly reported.”

Severus’ mug cracked as he spoke and he hardly noticed the coffee staining his robes.

“He doesn’t have to touch her to hurt her. There are many more ways to inflict pain beyond the Unforgivables,” Claudia rearranged the butter tarts for the third time and sighed heavily.

“I am flabbergasted by your decisions Severus. You act as though you don’t care about her fate and expect her to show consideration and affection in return. You should be there right now, negotiating a deal to free her from Lucius’ Contract. Instead, you’re here drinking coffee as though Hermione hasn’t been captured.”

She charms the cup straight from his fingers in protest. Her lips purse into her nose. “Amos, knock some sense into your idiot friend!”

“I can’t return without the Reversal potion-“

“Forget the potion, for Lucifer’s Sake! Be a man and Apparate to the Manor right this instant! It is your duty to protect her. Do you not love her?”

“Do not use Lucifer and Love in the same sentence,” Severus said as his tone straightens (as it does when he is extremely angry). “What use would I be without the antidote to her Curse?”

“You would be of use to her if you were present more often,” Claudia snapped back. “If you had been at home more and teaching less you would have noticed how lonely she was. Do not forget that the witch had given up her life here in London to be with you. What have you given?”

“Really Claudia? I work so that I could help and protect her. It is insult enough that she finds trouble wherever the wind blows.”

“But she is young. She has not seen what you’ve seen. Not done what you’ve done. She doesn’t know the Malfoys as we do.”

Claudia lets the effect of her words linger in the air before delivering the final blow.

“You have been whining for years about your personal life. Now you meet a witch who not only loves you, but is willing to accept you as you are. And you push her away. It makes no sense unless-“

Hermione leaned in so close the glass fogged under her lips.

“Unless you’re still guilty about Lily-“

“Do not say her name,” Severus replied even quieter and sulked away to the kitchen under the guise of cleaning the dishes.

-

Amos paced out of the room and returned with his walking cape. “If you do not act, I will go get her myself! Oh! Off with you beasts!”

The pups scattered over as though they are to be taken for a deadly promenade. Amos set them aside by the scruff. Then Pip noticed the head of brown hair spying through the window and ran to greet his friend.

Hermione sent him away and to her horror, realized her hand has disappeared. Rather, her skin had overgrown with feathers and her shoulder had begun to curve back into her plates. Her other arm is the same. Quickly, she pulled the wand from her fingers and began Transfiguring herself back. The more intensely she cast, the quicker her arms turned to wings and soon her fingers are no longer able to grasp the wand. She charmed it back into her robes.

“Praise Lucifer, what on earth has become of you?”

Now Pip was joined by Claudia. She didn't wait for the rest of the house to join and backed away into the Moors.

“Hermione.”

She continues walking despite every last feather turning her in the howling winds. If she’d ever felt more incompetent, it was now. Before, she has just assumed a bird-headed woman who allowed herself to be tricked. Now she embodied every last insult Severus had thrown at her these past few days.

_Do as you please, we are unmarried. You’ve done enough, don’t try and help. You are a fool and have fools for friends. Did you enjoy dancing, bird?_

And it had been that way for quite some time. The stupid little witch who was unable to speak for herself.

“Hermione!” The deep voice called into the song of clouds looming in the distance. The cold off-set by warmth on her shoulder.

“For the Gods’ leave me alone!” The words implying quite the opposite. Her tone shakes as her lips turn into a neat beak. “I know what you are going to say.”

“Then don’t make the next mistake-“

The talk of mistakes made her halt. What had truly been a mistake was Severus defending the Malfoys. On one hand, his friends, on the other, enemies. Their relations swaying from hate to understanding in a matter of minutes.

“I will tell you what was a mistake. You. Not the Contract. Not Mr.Malfoy or Draco. You. Why raise my hopes and speak of love if you think me such a fool?”

“I did not have love in mind,” Severus answered with the intention of implying a greater and deeper feeling he couldn't find the words for.

The way he had said it earned him a slap across the face. One feeling like the frost of a winter’s day. This time, it had been very much intended.

“Then it's best we leave each other for good.”

The effect of her words combined with the slap grounds him into the vanishing point of the country home. Two fleas whirl behind and two even smaller nits bark at their feet.

Hermione Apparated back to the Manor, hoping that once she set foot on the soils, her form would Transfigure back. However, a long red tail grew from behind and her back arched downwards. She shrunk smaller and smaller until the trees appeared as giants and the gusts knocked her into the abyss of grass.

From the distance, Draco led the Thestrals into the stables. His juniper cape flew against his platinum locks. He drew it away and noticed her.

Of all the ways she should die, it had to be by the merciless stamp of the murderous Malfoy who had come to complete the job he failed at nearly one year ago. She succumbed to her fate as the grasses swallowed her whole and her voice – barely a chirp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, even paradise is occasionally rustled by trouble. Ms Granger makes some rather foolish decisions indeed, however so does Mr. Snape. All hope at reuniting appears lost for now unless he can overcome some past hurt and she can learn to accept the help she deserves.


	6. A Pretend Attachment, an Unbreakable Vow

Draco’s fingers enclosed her little body. She waited for her neck to snap under their pressure, but instead, they cupped her in a very gentle manner. She was tucked into the breast of his cape and carried back into the house.

Then she realized that the contract stated that she must spend three days a week at the Manor. Since it had been Sunday and she had only spent mere hours before fleeing the grounds – she had broken it.

“Imagine my father hears about this.” Draco’s voice reverberated through his chest. “You are lucky he didn’t specify which Mr. Malfoy is in charge of the Contract. Else I would not be able to Transfigure you back and you would have been punished quite severely.”

Her wings spread into fingers over his hand and her legs grew longer beneath her robes. She found herself intertwined with Draco in more ways than one when her body took its previous form.

“Thank you, and you needn’t tell him. I will keep quiet, I promise.”

With that she retreated to her rooms and roamed its length. It is quite large and well equipped. True to his promise, Lucius had provided her with tools to begin her taxidermy. Wishing to take her mind off the events of the day and off Severus’ pleading gaze, she cut into the flesh of a recently fallen peacock and began the operation.

* * *

She had been working for several hours until the night fell over the Manor and the crickets called her to dinner. She ate and tried to avert the gaze of both Malfoys so as to not provoke their anger or raise any questions.

The following morning, Draco had gone flying and Lucius was hosting Molly (under the implication of them having tea). With both Malfoys occupied, she began searching for her faithful friends – the books. She found them in the extensive Malfoy Library. She dedicated the entire afternoon to reading up on Curses and Curse-Breakers.

The following morning, she did the same. But on the third and final one, as she walked down the royal blue hallways, a small shadow and pattering footsteps rounded the wallpapered corner. She did not want to catch the attention of Toodles the House-Elf and looked furiously for any way to escape. Her hand grazed an opening on the wall and she cast _Alohamora_ before slipping inside.

As she waited for the steps to pass, she cast _Lumos_ to examine her surroundings.

A staircase led her way down to the cellars. Curiosity again beseeching her, she rationalized that she could not ruin her situation more than she already had.

* * *

At the bottom of the steps, a door with the Malfoy emblem engraved on the front. She listened in and then cast it open. To her surprise, the room was neither a wine cellar nor a torture dungeon. Instead, it was…a rather lavish parlour with a giant table. She circled it and noticed names engraved on the table.

_Mulcibar, Lestrange, Black, Dolohov._

Some names were darkened, others glowing.

At the head of the table the words: _Voldemort, Lord Inferius._

The letters alone sent a chill up her spine and she removed her fingers quickly. Her nails had gone from purple to rose as soon as she did. On his left-hand side was the name: _Malfoy,_ on the right - _Prince._

If she’d been correct, the Malfoys had been serving the Dark Lord. Not only serving, but as his most trusted attendants (much like the Prince).The same Dark Lord whom Severus had spoken of and had served. She sighed in relief when not a single name on the table had been his.

 _Carrow, Crouch, Karkaroff, Greyback, Prince._ No Snape.

Then a gleaming revealed itself. She approached a large case and opened it. Inside, the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. One that had nearly taken her breath away.

A mask in deep silver and covered in rust. Along the slits for eyes and forehead flames were silver flames. They slipped along the cheeks and bridge of the nose.

She expected it to be cold, but the mask was as warm as a pillow in the hours of twilight and smelled of honey and milk. So delicious, she could almost taste the notes of sweetness on her tongue. As she held it, she began to feel a sense of finiteness, like she would overcome all obstacles. A wonderful power.

She felt the urge to press it against her face and see if it had been her imagination. It had not. It felt better. As it rested on her temples, she hardly felt it at all.

“What are you doing with my father’s mask?”

She whipped around to see Draco standing at the doorway.

“I am free to explore the home, I am no prisoner.”

Draco laughed. “You are not, but you are the only entertaining thing in this bloody house and Elves rather enjoy gossip.”

Hermione hung the mask back in its spot. “Where is yours?”

She had assumed him his father’s son, but the case only held one exemplar. “Since the Dark Lord passed five years prior, I had not had one made.”

“But you will?”

Draco shifted uncomfortably before he nodded.

“Are you not happy?”

“Would you be happy if the world thought you a murderer by birth and expected you to follow in your father’s footsteps?”

“I don’t have a father,” Hermione stated. “Though he was likely not as horrid as yours.”

This whole conversation was surreal, Draco being very courteous to her as though he hadn’t tried murdering her a year prior. Like a snake, she feared his kindness would only last so long before he swallowed her whole like a mouse.

“My father may be horrid, but he is the only one I have. And in his own twisted way, he wants the best for me.”

She changed the subject.

“Your father wants us to marry, you are aware?”

“I do, and I do not intend to marry you, with all due respect.” These are not the words he said last year when he confessed his love for her.

“This contract surely binds me to stay here until I do. Knowing your father, he will weave his way between the lines until the conditions satisfy him.”

“He can be persuaded if we pretend to play by his rules. My father enjoys a good show and is fond of parties.”

“Then we can use this to our advantage. You know your father like no other. And I- myself.”

Draco listened in.

“We can form a bond. Under the disguise of a pretend attachment, we can fool Lucius and all of London.”

“Do you mean?”

“I do! Your father will think we are falling in love and that I will improve your reputation following last years’ events. Imagine the headlines: _Draco Malfoy, the scorned lover, receives the affections of the lustful Hermione Granger once more and convinces her to marry after nearly killing her._ It will be the talk of the town! What’s more, your father will be pleased and will loosen the Contract, freeing me. As for you-“

“I will be engaged to a Mudblood, sorry, Muggleborn witch and hardly deserving the status of a Death Eater and a disgrace to my bloodline. London will think the Malfoys are scoundrels no more and have reformed. The family name untarnished! Brilliant!”

“Now, all we have to do is convince everyone else.”

Draco considered the words, reeling off the high. "That is unless you start falling in love with me for certain."

"Don't worry about that, I am not particularly fond of murderers."

“And Severus? Well, little is more desirable than a witch that belongs to someone else. Dare I say he is jealous of me.”

Hermione in a stupor. Severus? Jealous she was with Draco Malfoy? She remembered waltzing with him at last year’s Samhain Ball, but surely one dance could not have upset him so. Besides, she could not have enjoyed herself so much (though Draco was an excellent dancer).

“In three months' time, on the night of Samhain, the clan will meet under the Full Moon and initiate new members and renounce the unfaithful. Only once a year can someone leave the Death Eater group. If we act convincingly enough, both father and I will lose our Dark Mark this first of November.”

And Draco, despite hating his father, did not want him to be remembered as a sickening terrorist. Though he was just that. Deep in his heart, a fatherly affection that could not be cut out by any means.

“One final thing, meet me in the yard in the old gazebo at midnight.”

\--

She had never conducted an Unbreakable Vow before, but if she was to make a deal with the Malfoys, it had to be signed in blood and magic. The only deals Malfoys appeared to understand.

Draco emerged decked in a woollen cape and sat beside her.

“Why the theatrics?”

“You might die at the hands of the Dark Lord if you are Summoned just as I might by your father if I scorn him. We have nothing to lose!” She opened the book and guided the candles above the pages. “And I really do not trust you, so give me your hand.”

He hesitated for a moment then did.

"Pff, you are most ungrateful, perhaps next time, my father _will_ hear about this."

"Quit fooling about!"

She readied herself. 

“ ** _I, Hermione Jean Granger, solemnly swear the Unbreakable Vow by my tongue, may it tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Else I fail, my body will succumb to its inevitable fate and falter in the agony of my lie._** Repeat it ** _.”_**

He did. As he spoke, Hermione’s brows furrowed in concentration and her wand cast a red ribbon of light around their hands.

“ ** _I swear to protect Draco Lucius Malfoy from ill-fate at the hands of another. Else I fail, my body will succumb to its inevitable fate. I swear to follow through with our contract until it is fulfilled.”_**

“ ** _I swear to protect Hermione Jean Granger from ill-fate at the hands of another. Else I fail, my body will succumb to its inevitable fate. I swear to follow through with our contract until it is fulfilled.”_**

He winced in pain as the magic tore into his vein and flowed to his very heart and through his limbs. He groaned at the feeling of ecstasy as it warmed him from within.

“You can open your eyes now.”

“It appears I need permission now, my love?”

“Shut up, kindly.” She slammed the book shut and made her way back to her room. Tomorrow morning, she would leave to the Diggory’s and devise the next step of her plan.

“One last word Hermione, since it is your last day. You were looking for Snape’s name on the table. You should know his father was Muggleborn and his Infernal Christening was under his witch mother’s name: Prince.”

The name Prince had been on the table and it had been glowing brightly- the carvings still fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, the plot thickens. And so it begins, an unlikely bond between sworn enemies. Will they fool Severus, Lucius and the rest of London? Severus is certainly a jealous wizard. Will Hermione be free from the Dark Contract?


	7. Granger takes matters into her own hands

Severus Snape had spent three days agonizing over either stepping over his wounded pride and helping Ms. Granger or letting her experience the Malfoys for herself. His pride won. The Defense Against the Dark Arts students of Durmstrang Academy had been beaten to a pulp come Wednesday evening from active training. The only good that had come from his anger was his ability to focus his magic better than before.

“Tomorrow and Friday, you will complete your lessons under the direction of Professor Krum. I trust that you will master the Orbis spell by Monday. We will practice on ravens.”

With this, he cast away the materials of his desk and flew out the doors.

The pupils were surprised that he did not assign any parchments over the weekend. The girls assumed their stern professor had not forgotten. Rather he needed his strength for a business concerning his personal life. It was no kept secret that the sworn bachelor had been bewitched in body and soul by a Miss Hermione Granger from London- a witch no older than themselves. It gave the silly girls hope that his attention would focus on their likes once his affair was over.

However, the doors flew open minutes later and entered that very Hermione Granger.

“Has Professor Snape left already?”

“Ay, you just missed him. It’s a surprise to see you here Hermione.”

“It's Ms. Granger, to you. I do not remember when we've moved to first-name basis.”

Hermione vowed not to let this blatant disrespect mar her. She knew exactly what they were thinking. The young temptress seducing a man nearly twice her age. They could have had the decency to refer to her by surname in her presence. She composed herself before approaching his office.

* * *

Severus was nearly done packing his bookbag when the wooden doors creaked. He had specifically cancelled his office hours. But at the door was no student.

How quickly did the Malfoy attitude rub off on their visitors? Last summer, he was told he had the same surly expression and rolled back shoulders present when he’d spent weeks with them in England. Now Hermione stood before him in equal stance.

“I take it you’ve changed your position regarding the Malfoys?”

“I have.”

 _Thank Lucifer_. Perhaps Hermione was not so stupid after all. She realized that there was no winning freedom from any contract assigned by Lucius. Where the lines of ink ended, his imagination begun to spin new terms.

He looked over his companion. Her cheeks glowing from the brisk walk up the stairs and a certain flush over her body from the exercise. She kept a comfortable distance from him and did not sit when he offered.

“I take it, you are still angry with me.”

She nodded.

“Then do not be. It is uncalled for in this situation, considering I was correct and you were not.” He Summoned a few vials from his bag. “I have brewed a few potions in your absence that could loosen the tongue of yours.”

He really did not want to resort to the _Crucio_ curse against her and hoped his brew would counter the effects of the curse. Knew they would. They had to. Else his own reputation as a master was on the line.

“And where am I to stay while you conduct your experiments?” She prompted. “You don’t expect me to Apparate Transcontinentally every week?”

“No, it would be a waste of your galleons.” He sighed.

“We have known each other for quite some time now.”

“A year.” She corrected him.

“It would be improper for you to stay in my chambers at Durmstrang considering your unmarried status. And it could take weeks before I find the proper antidote.”

She watched with awe as he produced a small and carefully wrapped parcel from his desk. The item inside had been one she had coveted for many months now. And the moment was happening. She edged over and straightened her robes.

The image of the gossiping girls’ faces in shock as she would produce the ring on her finger tomorrow morning. What would they say to it? Surely, no one in their right mind would think of referring to the future Mrs. Snape by her first name and by speaking down to her.

He approached her, the parcel opened to reveal:

“Only a notebook?” Hermione held the black book in her hands, holding back the tears. She loved books, but she wished this one would burn at her fingers.

“You should know by now I don’t own any ‘only’ items. It’s charmed. I thought you could write down the specifics of your contract to Lucius inside. My personal invention.”

He was proud of himself, but Hermione clutched the bound leather tightly and watched the flicker of seniors make their rounds in the courtyard.

“I know this isn’t what you were expecting, but the Contract is more important than our relations.”

“I know.” Her voice is raspy as she summoned a quill. “I’m very tired Severus.”

“Of course. I’ve arranged guest rooms in the North Wing. Let me know when you’re ready to sleep.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently whispered in her ear, “I’m sorry.”

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Making sure the latch was charmed shut and a muffling spell encased the walls, she let out a betrayed whimper. Of course, this was more important than a marriage. With her bound to Lucius (and to Draco), there could be no talk of weddings.

Claudia warned her about Severus. He was the wizard he was: responsible and well-intentioned, but ultimately clueless about the wills of a witch’s heart.

He was doing her a giant favour by helping her untwine the Curse: sacrificing his time and energy. She should be immensely grateful her partner was a Dark Arts Professor.

But the nagging feeling of helplessness would not leave the forefront of her mind. The notebook- a clear reminder that he did not trust her to rescue herself.

It hit her like a wave, the truth as to why Severus did not want to marry her. She was a dead-weight to him. A young witch always finding trouble. He had failed Lily, his old love. Though she did not know their exact relations, she could assume they’ve been close, maybe even in love. And losing her was a strike to Severus’ confidence. Perhaps he was scared he wouldn’t be able to protect her from Lucius and would lose her in much the same way.

This was different. She was no Lily Evans. She was the Brightest Witch of her age. She could untangle herself from the Snake’s jaws. All she needed to do was trust her own ability, her vow to Draco, her newfound and cunning abilities to lie. All would be well.

She would counter the curse. She would release herself from the Malfoy Manor in three months’ time. She would win his respect.

And then he’d see that he needn’t fret over her and take her as his wife- his equal.

She scribbled furiously in the book. Setting it aside, she rummaged through the exact keep where Severus kept his secret possessions. The passcode she guessed and the Dark Book of Names was in her hands along with a bundle of sparkling fabric. Harry’s Invisibility Cloak.

Why did Severus have it? She tucked it into her book bag along with the other items (charmed down to size) and fled into the night.


End file.
